Sly Cooper:Thieves in time (part 2,secret part)
by Sly101
Summary: What happens when Sly wakes up in Egypt and meets Slytunkhamen II?Trouble.That's what.
1. Chapter 1

Sly woke up in cane was beside air was II was above him."I am very confused.I was taking a walk and a hole opened in the and a strange flying object is this possible?Is that the...Cooper cane?"He asked." name's Cooper.I know it sounds strange,but...""Time travel!I KNEW it was possible!"He got lead Sly to his hideout...the had 4 chests filled to the top with treasure were in the were diamonds,gold,and emeralds was here that shouldn't be."You are my ancestor,then."Said Slytunkhamen." fact,I am from 2013.A long time after this place."Said Slytunkhamen said,"I see.I will help my did you get here?""Well,I just beat one of my enemies,who hada time machine blimp,and-""What is a blimp?""Oh, 's a giant this one had a time afetr I defeated him,he escaped,and I was stuck on the blimp as it travelled through time to...here,I guess.""Yes,I you have friends?""Yeah.""Are they looking for you?""If I know my friends,then I know that they are.

MEANWHILE,IN PARIS,FRANCE.

"Murray,I know where Sly is!He's in Egypt!We need to get a piece of one of the pyramids to get there!"Yelled Bentley."Let's go,then!"Yelled Bentley said,"Murray,I told you,we need a piece of the pyramid!""How do we get it,buddy?""We have to steal .""How do we do that?Where are we going to go to find a piece of a PYRAMID just lying around?"And right on cue,as always,a time tunnel opened in the sky,and a piece of a pyramid fell out,crashed throughthe hideout and landed on Murray's head,knocking him out.

MEANWHILE,IN PRISON,

"Thank you,sir.I'll be a good skunk."Said Cyril Le Paradox."Parole?Okay,if you ,coffee shop,barber,walmart,okay,okay,Jhulio's hot ."And Le Paradox was released from prison,just like that.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is chapter is going to be very you do not like the story,or like it,but could do better,please_ _ also review if you liked it a you for reading!_

_PARIS,FRANCE,6:47 P.M._

"Alright,Murray,punch it!"Yelled Bentley."You got it,chum!"And just like that,they were launched through the both couldn't wait until the minute they saw Sly and got to pull another heist."We had been together for over 15 Sly disappeared at Kaine 7 then we got back together...for 2 we really thought he was gone for should have known better."Thought Bentley."Hey,Bentley,what if Sly is already...you know...gone?Lost in time...forever?""I really,really wish you hadn't asked me that."Said a voice that didn't sound like Bentley' was ignorant to this."Why not,Bentley?I was just asking.""What did you say,Murray?""Will you two just shut up?"Said a familiar French voice."I hate you Coop-airs."Said Le Paradox.

"CLOCKWERK?You defeated Clockwerk?"Sly pulled out the eye and the broken hate chip. Slytunkhamen was amazed."So you are the one that defeats him only you could do that now,when we are in trouble. Clockwerk will destroy me."All of a sudden,a flash bomb was thrown at light blinded him and the sound deafened him."Sly,run!"Yelled Slytunkhamen. Sly couldn't hear the sound of cane against metal,but after 25 seconds,the flash bomb effects wore Slytunkhamen was nowhere to be Sly had was a trail of blood that dried was just stains followed the trail as a large bird followed Sly.

The time tunnel faded as Bentley landed just outside Slytunkhamen's pyramid."Ow!"Yelled Murray."My shell cracked!"Screamed went inside the secret was treasure everywhere,the kind you WOULDN'T find back was gold,diamonds,copper,and MODERN DAY was strange."Hey,Bentley,you want to take some of this shiny gold-""NO!"All of a sudden the ground shook,and Murray fell down a pyramid was booby trapped."Murray!Are you okay?"Yelled was a muffled voice below the sounded something like,"Yeah!I fell in some sort of...cage!How do I get out of this thing?""Hold tight,Murray,I'll get you out!

MEANWHILE,IN PARIS,FRANCE:

"Get out of here,Le Paradox!I don't want you to visit!"Yelled Carmelita Fox."No?Well how about you and Coop-air,how is that going?"Le Paradox said with a smirk."Cooper is dead,Le Paradox.""YES!FINALLY!"He screamed."Shut up,you idiot!"Carmelita yelled."I do not think that was very nice, .I'm afraid I'm going to have to do the police station...a favor.""What do you mean,stupid skunk?"Yelled Carmelita."I am going to do you and your dumb cop friends a favor...and remove you from the organization."Said Cyril."What in the heck do you-"Le Paradox grabbed Carmelita and shoved her up against the wall."Now,now,don't cry."Said Cyril in a somewhat soothing voice."Get...off...me!"Yelled held up her shock knocked it out of her hand and punched her in the fell on the saw handcuffs in her grabbed Carmelita,lifted her up to her knees,and slapped the handcuffs on."I knew they shouldn't have let YOU out!You're never going to change!Just go away and leave us alone!""I don't think see,if I take you,the cops will give me money in return for you... if not...you will 's see how much the police REALLY care about you!"Carmelita screamed at the top of her lungs,but Cyril punched her in the the cops came when they got there,all they saw was a few drips of blood on the they didn't see...was Carmelita.

"Sly!Yelled thought he was really saw a long chat,Sly talked about Slytunkhamen. Bentley talked about Murray.

MEANWHILE,IN A STRANGE PYRAMID:

Slytunkhamen was in a cage with little room."Welcome to your stay at the prison!""You're...Cleopatra?""Why yes,I you.


End file.
